


all i wanna do is take you down

by lovejimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cum Play, Double Dildo, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, Small Plot, Smut, Soft sex, bottom/bottom, light petplay, man this is kinda sucky, subxsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejimin/pseuds/lovejimin
Summary: “i wanna make hyuckie feel good.”(title: red moon by wooseok)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 175





	all i wanna do is take you down

mark and donghyuck have been roommates and best friends for longer than either of them could remember. they love rooming together, however, they do always run into a couple of problems. it’s not because they’re dirty, both of them are actually very neat and always clean up after themselves, but because they’re both unmated omegas. it’s always dreadful to hear the other in pain during their heat so they’re almost always going on dates to find alphas to fulfill their needs. although, they never have any luck with alphas they still have hope and tonight just so happens to be donghyuck’s turn. 

mark was helping the younger get ready to meet the alpha he’s been boasting about for the past six days. “hyuck stay still, i can’t make the curls even if you keep bouncing in your seat.” mark scolded the younger who pouted softly in the chair he was sitting in. donghyuck grumbled to himself before complying and sitting still like he was told. mark mumbled a soft thank you before carrying on with styling the younger’s hair. 

mark placed his hands on the younger’s shoulders and leaned down once he was finished. “you look so cute! i hope everything works out for you, hyuckie.” he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. the younger looked up and placed his hand carefully on mark’s cheek. “don’t be so down, hyung. i know you’ll find an alpha soon.” donghyuck said reassuringly.

the younger’s words helped ease mark’s somber mood and even though he still felt envious, he knew he had to be happy for his best friend because at least one of them was going to be getting laid. mark cheered up and nodded his head at the younger, giving his shoulder’s an encouraging squeeze. “this one is gonna be the one for you, now go on and get out of here so you can enjoy your night.” the older said and pulled away from hyuck’s body. 

hyuck pushed himself out of his chair and checked his outfit out in the full size mirror. he fixed the sleeves of the short sleeve, black button up he was wearing. he also popped a few top buttons to expose his collarbones, which was most definitely mark’s idea. he ran his palms over the light blue ripped jeans he was wearing, a pair of fishnets underneath as well. to complete his outfit, donghyuck slipped on a pair of black high top boots that had a silver chain dangling off of them. 

mark whistled at his best friend and clapped his hands from where he sat on the bed. “you look so hot! he won’t be able to resist you hyuckie!” mark exclaimed quietly while he smiled brightly. donghyuck blushed at the comment his best friend made and turned away shyly. mark leaned forward a bit and tilted his head before sitting back straight and looking up at the younger. 

“did you decide to wear it out tonight?” the older questioned. ‘it’ referring to the object the two roommates were discussing earlier in the day. at this question, hyuck’s cheeks burned a dark strawberry color, the heat spreading to his ears when he nodded. a squeal like noise slipped past mark’s lips as he clapped more. “look at you being a badass and going out with a plug inside.” mark said with a quiet giggle. 

donghyuck rolled his eyes and sat back down in the seat he was previously in and applied a bit of lip gloss to his plump pink lips. “it's not badass, i just don’t want to wait for the good stuff to happen, you know?” he said rolled his lips together to spread the gloss around. “i haven't been properly knotted in god knows how long because of all the phony alphas we meet.” the younger huffed. “so tonight i’m not taking any chances and i’m coming prepared.” he stated sternly. 

mark giggled at his friend’s words, opening his mouth to say something but being cut off by the sound of a hand knocking on their door. the two looked at each other with bugged eyes and mark smiled excitedly at the younger. “cmon lets go!” he said and stood up, helping hyuck get up as well. the older walked his best friend to the door, standing a few feet away so he could watch from a distance.

hyuck opened the door and was greeted by his date who also respectfully waved to mark. hyuck waved goodbye to his best friend before closing the door and leaving for the night. mark let out a soft sigh and crossed his fingers for the younger. “oh i really hope tonight goes well for him.” he said to himself. the older walked over to the sofa and sat back, relishing in the quietness that enveloped him. 

it had only been about two hours since hyuck had left and mark was already a few episodes into some show one of his other hyung’s recommended him to watch before he heard the jangle of keys. mark sat up and paused his show, his head cocking to the side once hyuck forcefully pushed the door open. the sound of the younger startled mark slightly, but the older was more worried about the distressed look on his best friend’s face. the older scooted over and patted the spot next to him and turned his body as well so they were facing each other. 

“what’s wrong hyuckie, why do you look so upset?” he questioned and scooted closer so he could cup donghyuck’s face in his tiny hands. donghyuck huffed quietly and slumped his shoulders. 

“the date was so nice, and he was so nice too! i really had hope for tonight, but he didn’t touch me at all!” he whined and pouted sadly. “he was making sexual jokes all night too but not once did he even touch me! didn’t even get a goodnight kiss and now i’m all riled up for no reason.” hyuck huffed as he pulled back from mark’s hold. 

mark could tell the other was definitely worked up because hyuck’s scent was clogging his nostrils. it was a sweet mix of coffee and vanilla, mark didn’t hate it, he was actually very used to it. but he just felt so bad for the other. he shyly twiddled with his thumbs as his best friend ran his hands down his face and groaned. 

“m-maybe i could help..?” mark suggested shyly which caused confused and both shocked donghyuck. mark avoided eye contact with his best friend who still sat speechless across from him. the older’s words finally set inside of hyuck’s mind, his eyes widening slightly. 

“markie, did you forget that we’re both.. omegas.” hyuck said as he tilted his head, trying to get the older to look back at him. mark shook his head slowly and nervously looked up. his cheeks were flushed a very dark crimson color and his eyes glossed over as if he would cry from embarrassment. 

“i know i’m an omega and sub too but i just thought that maybe we could help each other. i know it won’t be like how it is with an alpha but i can try.” he whispered softly and placed a hand on donghyuck’s cheek. “i wanna make hyuckie feel good.” he pouted softly which caused the other omega to pout as well. “if you don’t want to try it then that's okay, don’t wanna pressure you into it.” the older added afterwards. 

donghyuck was skeptical at first because he wasn’t sure how well this would go, but he also knew neither of them had been touched properly in so long. so maybe it will feel good, maybe they could do this instead of constantly meeting up with alpha’s who let them down. hyuck gulped softly and nodded his head which actually took mark by surprise. 

“i wanna try this with you.” hyuck nodded again and moved closer to the older male. he placed his hand on mark’s cheek as well and leaned in slowly. “wanna make you feel good too, markie.” he whispered before pressing his soft lips to mark’s softer ones. mark whimpered softly against hyuck’s lips as he deepened the kiss and attempted to pull the younger onto his lap. 

hyuck giggled softly and pulled away before climbing into the older’s lap and looked down at him. both of their faces were flushed a soft pink color as they looked into each other’s lust filled eyes. mark eagerly pulled hyuck’s face back down and kissed him roughly. the older’s actions caused a soft moan to slip past donghyuck’s lips as slick began to run down his thigh. hyuck whimpered at the feeling and and rolled his hips against mark’s causing the older the gasp. 

the sound of hyuck moaning made mark kiss him harder, their tongues roaming each others mouths, swallowing one another’s whines. drool ran down the corner of donghyuck’s mouth, the kiss getting sloppier as the two omegas grew needier for each other. mark pulled away slowly this time and pressed a kiss to the younger’s jawline. “should we go to the room now?” he asked softly, hyuck nodding in response to his question. 

mark pushed himself off the couch, still managing to hold onto the younger while standing up. he did stumble slightly which made both of the omegas giggle at mark’s clumsiness. the older carried hyuck to his bedroom and placed him down carefully. he hovered over the other, his cheeks turning even darker than before because he wasn’t used to this position. mark couldn’t help but take in how breathtaking his best friend looked right now. his swollen lips, flushed skin, fluffy hair, and glossy eyes. all of it was beautiful to mark and he couldn’t take his gaze off of the other which caused hyuck to shrink into himself out of shyness. 

“please kiss me again mark.. i miss your lips.” donghyuck said with a quiet whimper as his hands found their way up mark’s t-shirt. mark nodded at the request and pressed their bodies closely together before kissing the younger again. hyuck’s legs wrapped around the older’s waist and pressed their bodies together as close as he could. his actions helped deepen the kiss which provoked a quiet moan to stumble out of mark’s lips. hyuck relished at the sound and bucked his hips, trying to gain more from the kissing. 

“hyuckie please.” the older cried out against donghyuck’s swollen lips. the two separated once more and panted quietly. “please.. wan.. wanna touch you so bad..” mark babbled as he stuffed his face into the crook of the younger’s neck. hyuck ran his fingers through the older’s hair and nodded even though he couldn’t see it. “touch me markie.. make puppy feel good please.” hyuck whined out at the tingling feeling of mark’s breath on his skin. 

mark lifted his head up and moved off the younger, sitting in between his legs instead. “you’re leaking so much, your slick smells so sweet.” mark whimpered as he slowly began to pull down hyuck’s jeans, only leaving him in his shirt and fishnets. “can i taste you?” the older asked a bit eagerly. 

a blush rose to the youngers cheeks as he nodded sheepishly and looked away in embarrassment. once the younger said it was okay, mark laid down on his stomach and pushed the younger’s legs up so he had a better view of his slick hole. the older licked his lips at the sight, a small excited feeling erupting in his stomach. he laughed softly when he realised the younger still had the plug in. once he pulled the plug out of the other, his tongue poked out of his lips and slightly swiped over his entrance. hyuck brought his hands up to his mouth and covered his face shyly as he let out a shaky moan. 

the sound alone made mark leak, a whimper falling from his lips as well. the omegas scents mixed together in the air, neither of them being able to distinguish which sent belonged to who. “markie smells good too.. wanna taste him next.” hyuck spoke up as he felt mark’s tongue press against his hole again. he looked down and saw mark nodding eagerly. 

the thought of someone tasting him sent sparks throughout mark’s whole body because he’s never had someone offer to taste him before. the older grew even more excited and began to lap at hyuck’s hole eagerly. the younger gasped at the sudden change of his best friend’s actions and grabbed at his hair with one of his hands. “m-mark oh my gosh.” he said breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut. mark knew he could probably eat the other out all night, but he knew hyuck wouldn’t want to cum that way. 

the older man pulled away from donghyuck’s hole and wiped his lips afterwards. he sat on his knees with his hands in his lap as he waited patiently for hyuck to regain his composure. once hyuck felt as if he could move he practically pounced on top of mark and began kissing him. donghyuck could tell mark was shocked but the younger was too excited to taste himself on his hyung’s lips. hyuck pulled away slowly, a small string of spit and slick dribbling down his chin. 

“i’m so excited to taste you markie.. bet you taste so good.” donghyuck babbled to himself as he quickly pulled down the shorts the older was wearing as well as his underwear. a small gasp could be heard from hyuck’s lips as he looked down. he spread the older’s cheeks to get a better look, “oh my gosh..is markie wearing a plug too?” the younger asked, watching as mark squirmed when he pulled it out. the older nodded and did his best to hide his embarrassment. 

“puppy was gonna play later.. but you came home so early.” mark said trying to hold down a whine as hyuck slowly teased over his hole with one of his fingers. “but now we can play together.” he added and hyuck nodded in agreement. “it’s much better to play with someone else than by yourself.”

hyuck giggled softly at his words and kissed his milky skin afterwards. “yes it is, i’m glad we’re playing with each other instead of alone.” he smiled before dipping his head between the older’s thighs. donghyuck slowly swirled his tongue around mark’s rim, trying to gather up as much slick as possible. the younger moaned at the taste which made mark even more bashful. “You taste so good.. so sweet.” he whispered and pushed his tongue into the older’s hole. 

mark gasped and arched his back slightly at the sudden contact. his hands tangled in donghyuck’s messy curls as he moaned loudly. “‘s too much.. doing so good hyuckie.” mark praised and gave his hair a soft tug. the feeling caused the younger to let out a soft mewl and for him to start licking even more eagerly. 

the younger pulled away after a short moment, taking in the sight of breathless mark. “please hyung.. i need more.” he muttered quietly and mark nodded at his words. “get undressed hyuckie, i promise i’ll take care of you.” the older instructed and the younger responded with a nod. 

as donghyuck was getting undressed fully, a thought crossed his mind. who would be fucking who? the question once came up in a previous conversation and they both knew neither of them were comfortable with it. “markie.. how is this going to work?” the younger asked worriedly as he looked up to his hyung who was already stripped completely. 

mark giggled softly at his best friend’s concern but his eyes were settled on his already full hard cock. “don’t worry too much hyuckie.. we’ll take care of each other.” the older omega said as he leaned in and placed his hand against donghyuck’s leaking member. once the younger gasped he took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth and kiss him sloppily. “been wanting to try this for a while.” mark said against hyuck’s lips

the younger was confused but kept his questions to himself since he knew his hyung would show him anyway. plus he couldn’t focus much other than on the hand resting against his cock. he looked up at mark with sad eyes once he pulled his hand away but that only meant that playtime would finally begin. 

donghyuck pushed himself up onto his shoulders as he watched mark reach down and grab a box from underneath his bed. the younger looked at him with confusion but his expression soon changed to excitement as he saw what mark was holding. mark was holding a 15 inch, pink double sided dildo. it looked like any other toy but at the base there were two ridges that were supposed to replicate the feeling of being knotted. 

“bought it a while ago.. and i never had a reason to use it till now.” mark said bashfully as he turned his head to the side. hyuck giggled and smiled at his best friend, “i’m glad you chose to use it with me markie.” he said cutely which made the other giggle and smile as well. 

“i’m ready whenever you are.” the younger said trying his best to mask his eagerness as he pushed himself up more with his elbows. mark nodded and turned his body so he was fully facing his younger best friend. 

“which position?” the older asked in a soft voice as he slicked up both ends of the dildo to make the slide easier. 

“this way, i wanna see your face and hold your hand.” hyuck responded shyly, his voice shaking a bit in excitement as mark finished lubing the toy. the older nodded at his response and sat down on his bed, some slick sliding down his thighs from how turned on he was growing. 

“just grab the end and push it in.. we can start whenever you’re ready.” the older said with a nod to himself as he grabbed his end of the toy. hyuck grabbed his end of the toy greedily and lined it up with his hole, slowly sinking down on it. a breathy moan escaped his parted lips as he threw his head back in bliss and fell back against the bed. 

mark watched with lust filled eyes before scooting closer and inserting his end as well. tiny moans fell past his lips until the dildo was finally nestled inside of him. hyuck squirmed slightly when he felt the toy push further inside of him. mark laid back on his bed as well and grabbed ahold of donhyuck’s hand just like he mentioned. 

“are you ready hyuckie?” mark asked as he pressed his heels against the bed and did his best not to squirm. hyuck nodded in response while chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for mark to make the first move. mark took a slow breath, feeling a bit nervous. he pushed his emotions down and sat on his shoulder a bit before pushing his hips forward. 

the action caught donghyuck off guard, causing the younger to let out a gasp of pleasure. he bit down harder to suppress any future noises. hyuck pushed his hips down right when mark did, causing the both of them to let out a series of moans. mark gave hyuck’s hand a gentle squeeze before continuing to rock his hips against the dildo. 

“fuck markie.. it feels so good.” hyuck moaned out as he began to move his lower half faster, trying to gain more friction from the toy. mark moaned in agreement as he began to follow the younger's movements and pick up his pace as well. the bedroom was filled with the soft moaning noises coming from the boys as well as the obscene squelching noise coming from their slick. 

hyuck brought his free hand to pinch at his nipples, his back arching off the bed in pleasure. mark watched as the scene unfolded in front of him, the younger not being able to take his eyes off the pretty boy. the older moaned loudly when hyuck pushed his hips down more rough then before. the toy rubbed against his prostate as the silicon knot rubbed against his hole. 

his cock leaked against his stomach the longer he kept his eyes on his best friend who was currently crying out in pleasure. the older decided to grind his hips down roughly just to tease the younger. donghyuck’s eyes fluttered closed at the overwhelming feeling of the toy thrusting into his prostate. mark could cum just from watching his best friend react like that. 

the older decided to sit up a bit more so his arm was able to extend a bit further. mark reached forward and loosely wrapped his hand around hyuck’s member. the feeling of another hand on his body sent shocks of pleasure through his spine. “mmark.. please.” donghyuck whined out as he opened his eyes back up again. 

donghyuck pushed himself up as well so he and mark were at the same level. he wrapped his freehand around mark’s neck to pull him in. the two pressed their foreheads together as their hips worked frantically so the toy would thrust in and out of them. mark kept his hand wrapped around hyuck’s cock and slowly jerked him off as they kept eye contact. 

“you’re leaking so much hyuckie.. you’re so wet.” he whispered to the other as he let out a soft whine. mark’s words caused donghyuck to whine out in embarrassment as he looked down at his member. and mark was right, his cock was leaking so much precum that there was a small puddle underneath his bellybutton. 

the duo’s thrusts became slow and sloppy as they both neared their climaxes. hyuck took this as his chance to remove his arm from mark’s neck and wrap it around the older’s member as well. the feeling alone made mark whine out like a little puppy. “you’re such a tease.” mark said breathlessly as he ran his thumb over the tip of the younger’s length. 

hyuck clenched around the dildo as his thighs shook slightly because of mark’s previous actions. he licked over his lips devilishly before beginning to jerk mark off quickly. the quick pace caught mark by surprise, causing him to let out a high pitched moan. “ffuck.. gonna make me cum hyuckie.” he whimpered before mocking the younger’s actions and beginning to stroke him quickly. 

the two boys looked in each other’s eyes as they both stroked one another. the double sensation of the toy thrusting into them and someone touching their cocks was just enough to send them over the edge. “gonna cum on your hand markie…” hyuck moaned out before surging forward and capturing mark’s lips with his own. 

the kiss was hardly even a kiss, it was mainly just slow, sloppy licks into the others mouth combined with high pitched whines and moans. mark softly bit down on hyuck’s bottom lip and sucked on it afterwards making the other whine harshly. “m so close.. please please let me cum.” donghyuck whimpered out needily against mark’s lips. the older nodded and pushed his hips in with more force, causing the fake knot to push past the younger’s rim as well as his too. 

the two moaned out in sync as they both clenched harshly around the toy. mark watched as hyuck’s eyes fluttered shut when he came, a string of moans and curses falling past his swollen lips. the younger gave mark’s cock a harsh squeeze which was what helped him finally release as well. once they both finished cumming together, they looked at each other while panting. 

“your cum is all over my fingers.” mark giggled as he removed his hand from hyuck’s oversensitive cock. the older brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them slowly, keeping eye contact with the younger. hyuck let out a weak moan at the sight before doing the same thing and moaning louder at the taste. mark took his fingers out of his mouth and pulled hyuck in for another kiss. 

their tongues swirled against each other as they mixed the taste of their cum around. they both pulled away slowly before collapsing on the bed and finally letting go of one another's hand. 

“thank you markie.. that was the most fun i’ve had in awhile.” hyuck said as he lay there breathlessly. the older nodded in agreement while he slowly pulled the toy from his hole. “i’m glad we did this.. we should do it more often.” the younger added. mark turned his head slightly as he moved closer to pull the toy from hyuck’s hole as well. 

“really? you’d like to do it again?” the older asked as he began to lay down next to the younger. donghyuck nodded as he curled up closer to his hyung and wrapped his arms around his waist. “uh huh.. wanna do it again.” he whispered as he looked up into mark’s puppy eyes. 

the older giggled shyly and wrapped his arms around hyuck as well, snuggling closer to him. “you know we need to get cleaned up right?” mark questioned as he rested his chin atop the younger’s head. 

hyuck simply shushed him and kissed his shoulder, “we’ll take a bath in the morning, right now we sleep and cuddle.” and who was mark to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is dedicated to my bff <3 also please excuse any grammar mistakes and let me know if i missed any tags.


End file.
